Bounded Together
by CM-ha
Summary: A little boy once had a big dream of becoming the greatest Pokemon Trainer. Every other kid laughed at him, saying that it was impossible. That was, until he had met someone special. And now that he was old enough to start his own adventure, he and his close friend set off into the unknown where adventure and trouble were eagerly awaiting their arrival.


Hiya folks! This is by far my first attempt at writing any Pokemon Fanfiction, so pardon me if there seems to be a number of mistakes.

And do leave a review in the comment section. It will be very helpful for me to know how well this story is turning out to be and if I need to make any adjustments for the next one.

That's all for me! Enjoy reading the story just as much as I had fun writing it! If all goes well, I may be continuing this in the future.

Ciao!

* * *

 _"What's wrong..? Why are you Crying..?"_

 _..._

 _"Me? My name's...Well...Call me Mary!"_

 _..._

 _"Don't worry about it! I'll be your first then! We'll be together!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"We'll have so much fun! So much adventure!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Aren't you excited? Huh...Ni-.."_

 _..._

"-y...H-y...! Nick! Wake up!"

The sounds of a familiar female voice called out to him. The young boy slowly opened his eyes, finding nothing but darkness. However, the loud roar of the engine could only be heard. Where is he?

"Nick! Nicholas, are you awake?" The female voice called out to him in the same squeaky tone.

Nicholas tried to look around but couldn't see anything, much so anyone. That was until he felt something wrap around his neck. It was long and thin and soft, slowly coiling around him very gently as if he were a precious object. The feeling of the fur was enough to make him giggle as he was ticklish.

"Phew...You're finally awake!" The voice sighed in relief.

"Did...I miss anything?" Nicholas asked, trying to feel the room he was in. The floor he was sitting on was cold and hard, metallic as well. Was he in a cage? He can't recall.

"Oh nothing much. But! You should open the doors before you miss the sights! It's wonderful!" The voice cried out in extreme joy. Whatever it was must be something truly amazing to behold.

Suddenly, the room shook and jumped, causing Nicholas to yell out in surprise. He was airborne for about a second before he came into contact with something soft. He sighed in relief as it cushioned him. The thing around his neck tightened a little and pulled him upwards, as if asking if he were to stand up, to which he complied. Slowly but steadily making his way up on his feet. The moving metallic room didn't help him at all, especially when the whole place shook like an earthquake.

Once up, he tried to feel his way around the room, making sure not to bump into anything sharp or dangerous. And more importantly, to find that door that 'she' was talking about. He zigzagged his way around and finally found himself at a wall with a mechanism attached to it. It must have been the door.

"Come on! Open it, open it!" The voice cried out in a hurried manner.

He complied by grabbing hold of what seemed to be a wheel and turning around; clockwise at first, then counter when he realized that the first direction wasn't working. Finally the wheel budged, turning around almost too smoothly. Once a loud metallic clank was heard, the door opened.

What came as a result was a huge flash of white light that blinded the poor boy. Using one of his arms to shield his eyes, he slowly readjusted his line of sight. The next thing that he managed to notice were the rapid gusts of fresh air that entered the room.

However, once his eyes were now back to normal, what he saw was by far from what he expected.

The fleeting horizon of the grassland accompanied by small hills and many, many trees. Not to mention the sight of various special creatures: Pokemon.

Nicholas' eyes widened at the sight and soon the memories were starting to come back to him one by one. He looked back into the 'room' for confirmation and found it true. Boxes, and tons of them. He was in the back of a moving van, heading towards their new home in a little place called Littleroot Town.

He sighed before laughing, not believing that his memory had failed him. But right now he didn't care, as he was heading towards a new life.

"Hehehe! Isn't it amazing! Even though I have been alive for countless years, sights like this can still leave me breathless!" The same bubbly voice called out to him, having to yell a bit to overcome the roar of the van's engine.

Nicholas turned around and smiled at his friend. Her small and lithe body, her big baby-blue eyes, the ever so charming smile of hers, and the long pink tail that was protruding from behind her. "I can tell! No wonder you were so excited in wanting to wake me up!" He cried out in glee , making his voice loud enough to hear over the loud roar of the van's engine.

The van veered to the right for a moment, sending the poor boy against the wall of the truck hard for a moment. He staggered, trying to catch his balance and looked up to see what happened. A small rock-like pokemon was by the road with a Pidgey and was screeching out loud, probably angry or upset by what had happened. The van had then passed through a dense forest, dimming the sunlight for at least a couple of minutes before passing through the other side where Nicholas could barely see a sign and what was written on it.

"Littleroot Town..." He spoke softly, grinning from ear to ear as the sense of excitement boiled up inside of him.

The van continued on for at least an hour more before entering the beginning of a town, Nicholas' new home. The buildings weren't too tall, the highest among the rest was a Hotel that was at least 6 stories tall. All the rest were small two story tall houses, a nearby supermarket, some various shops, and a lab in the distance, which became smaller and smaller as the van drove further away. Eventually, the van began to slow down at a small clearing with a few houses before coming to a stop. Grinning, Nicholas went to the far end of the van and took his personal belongings in his bag before jumping off, landing with a small thud on the soft ground.

He breathed in, relishing the pureness of the fresh air. The sky was slightly cloudy, but despite that, the weather was absolutely perfect. A second soft thud followed Nicholas' just a little later, causing him to look to left for the source. It was his friend Mary from his previous home in Johto. She was a pretty little girl wearing a light pink blouse accompanied with a yellow flower design, as well as a large summer hat with a small flower bouquet around it which partially hid her long flowing pink hair. He laughed as she was trying to regain her balance, clumsily walking around as her legs shook like gelatin.

"Hahaha. Are you ok Mary?" Nicholas asked, causing his friend to grumble.

"No...But I'll be fine. I just need to get used to these human legs again" Mary replied as she stumbled and fell on her bottom. Nicholas laughed yet again. It was true that she looked like a girl, but he knew who she really was. The look was nothing but a transformation that she had to put on, otherwise things would have gotten hectic as had happened before.

Mary slowly stood up once again, her legs wobbling as her long, protruding pink tail had coiled up around her body, helping to regain her balance. Once she had stopped shaking, the tail that had coiled around her began to uncoil itself and soon disappeared into a trail of pink faerie dust that scattered into the wind. Nicholas sighed as he looked at the spectacle before him. No matter how many times she had convinced him it was fine, he couldn't help but feel unnerved by the fact that she did not have her signature part. Nevertheless he did not question it.

Just then, the door to the house a few meters in front of the duo swung open to reveal a tall, elegant looking lady wearing a purple dress and a summer hat made of what seemed to be straw. She looked around for a while before noticing the van and the two 'packages' standing next to it. She smiled and began to walk towards the duo, eventually stopping just in front of them.

"Hi Mom. We're finally here" Nicholas grinned at his smiling mother who grabbed him by the neck and gave him a soothing hug.

"Oh my dear son! How was the ride from the van? I do hope it wasn't stuffy inside" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"It was all good Mom. We even got to see the view on our way here when little-miss-fussy-pants over here woke me up" Nicholas replied, signalling to the little girl next to him. She stuck her tongue out and pouted in a cute manner, causing the mother and son to laugh together.

"Ahaha! I see. And glad to see that you tagged along, Mary" Nicholas' mother patted the little girl on the head. "I'm actually quite surprised that your mother even allowed you to travel so far" She hummed in thought from when Mary had first asked whether she was allowed to follow.

"O-Oh! Y-Yea! My parents are really fine with it! Just as long as Nick can keep me company" Mary replied nervously, twiddling her fingers a little.

"Oh my! Is that so?" Nicholas' mother looked at her with a brow raised and a cheeky smile plastered on her face. "Well, if your parents allow it, I guess I don't have any reason to doubt. Now come along kids. I've baked some cookies for you two!" She said in a excited tone before walking back to the nearby house with Nicholas and Mary in tow.

The duo gave each other uneasy glances behind the elegant woman's back. As far she knew, Mary was a good friend that Nicholas had made from their previous hometown of Cherrygrove City. She had absolutely no idea what Mary truly was, but as luck would have it she somehow never got to question it too much; to her, Mary was just your average girl with some unusual parents.

Unusual in the sense that she was apparently allowed to eat an entire bucket of ice cream, or play rough games such as dodgeball, with no qualms from her parents whatsoever.

"Hey Mom, is dad inside?" Nicholas asked, earning a shake of the head from his mother as they were walking.

"No dear. Your father is still tending to his gym as the leader. And unluckily for him as there was a string of challengers coming to face him in succession" She explained with a sigh. "Seriously, that Norman. Why doesn't he even take a small break from battles?" She mused, causing the two children to look at each other with confused looks on their faces, before shrugging their shoulders.

"It's fine. Dad is just really busy, I guess. But that means he is working hard!" Nicholas explained with a grin, remembering the one time where he managed to see his father battle against a challenger live. It was intense, that flames spewing forth from a Pokemon he had never seen before.

As they entered the building, the two children had seen a couple of extremely muscular Pokemon, Machoke's to be precise, walking about the living room and placing some of the furniture in the proper areas. Some were carrying boxes out of the building, to which the group moved aside to let them pass, while more had suddenly come down from the flight of stairs that was just opposite them. It would have seemed that the entire moving in was done, with how quickly the Pokemon had moved.

"Oh goodness! Are you all done already?" Nicholas' mother looked amazed at the sudden speed but was nonetheless happy.

"Ma! Machoke!" One of the Machoke's exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. The Pokemon then turned to ask the others that had came from upstairs in their native language, to which they nodded. "Choke! Ma Machoke!" It exclaimed yet again.

"He said that the room upstairs is also already finished" Mary piped in with a giggle.

Nicholas' mother turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. "Oh gracious...No matter how many times, I'm still amazed at how you can understand Pokemon speech" She said in a gleeful tone, yet she looked at her with a sad look, as if depressed that she herself could not understand Pokemon speech.

Mary gave off a playful giggle before running towards the stairs, which most likely led to the bedrooms. The Machoke's whom were blocking the way had stepped aside when the little girl politely asked them to do so. Nicholas, on the other hand, was slightly taken aback at the speed of which she went. "M-Mary! Hey! Wait up!" He yelled as he ran off to try and catch up with the excited little girl.

As Nicholas' mother eyed her child running off to catch his friend, she sighed and smiled warmly. It was nice that he had made a friend. She turned around and looked at the Pokemon still in the room. "So! Would you all care to sit for a moment and relax? I've baked some wonderful cookies!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling. As soon as she said that, a chorus of Pokemon speech erupted, enveloping the entire living room.

She giggled before making her way to the kitchen. Today was going to be a new start for her entire family.


End file.
